Shades of Blonde
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Stella's tempting boss Brandon is just too much for her to handle.
1. Chapter 1

Stella patted her hair, trying to keep her top bun smooth. Her office felt smaller since she started sharing it with a fussy pre-teenage intern. But who was she to complain, she was still 19 herself.

She gave up on funneling her waist length hair to the top of her head and just let it fall.

"Huh! Stella...here he comes..." gasped the freckled, braced face of her squirrely office partner. Stella herself couldn't help herself from looking up to watch Brandon Summers strode across the lobby. His light gray suit was fitted tight around his torso. He had the tannest skin that complimented his chocolate eyes that, today, seemed to be gleaming with anger. He had a grimace that tensed up his perfectly sculpted jaw.

_The things I would do to that man..._

Stella just imagined everything he was capable of with that perfectly toned body. She glanced at the clock that portrayed 6:57pm. "Ashley, go home, it's late." She lolled at her 14 year old paper stapler and faxer. The red haired girl collected her things and waved good bye to Stella for the weekend.

* * *

When Stella looked up from her paperwork, it was already 9:38. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Her desk phone lit up and_ Brandon Summers _listed as the caller. Was she not allowed to be there that late? Was she about to get fired by the boss that she would happily bend over backwards for?

She answered cautiously, "Yes Mr. Summers?" She had only spoken to him once in her whole life, how was she going to handle this?

"I need to speak to you." Came sharply through the phone. "Uh...uh..ye-yes sir." she quivered.

She quickly hung up and fixed her skirt in her full-length mirror. She strode to the elevator and took a deep breath.

* * *

When she opened the double doors to his office, he was waiting for her by his desk. She closed the doors behind him and tried catching her breath; it was no use. Stella blinked and he was already right in front of her. "What is the meaning of this?" He shoved a crinkled newspaper into her torso. She flinched and unraveled it. The headline read **Major Banker Involved In Mob Relations**. She looked at him quizically, "I don't understand," she asked, "what does this have to do with me?"

He stared at her. "It wasn't you? It wasn't you who sold this to the New York Times to make your little temp job look more sophisticated?!" he barked at her.

Stella stood still as stone. He was so hot when he was angry but in no way was she going to let him take punches like that.

"First off. I'm not a fucking temp. Second of all, I have to idea what the hell this is." She shoved the paper back at him and turned to leave.

"STOP." he ordered and got even closer. She turned and his eyes were so sensually angry, she couldn't resist obeying. He placed his hands on her bottom and scooped her up onto his desk. "You have 2 options." He spoke calmly with an edge to his voice."The easy way. Or," He placed his hands on her inner thigh. "the hard way. You choose." Stella was on fire. "I think I'm just gonna go with the hard way." She placed her hand on his bulge.

* * *

Brandon pushed her back onto his desk and ran his hard hands down her chest. His mouth found her perfectly flat stomach and led a trail of warm wet kisses down her abs. She quivered underneath his sensual grasp. Brandon proceeded to trail his kissed up to her chest. He lifted off her almost diaphanous blouse and gazed at her breast. She couldn't have been anything less than a C, yet she was so petite, not even passing for 5'3. Brandon, with one twist of his strong hands, undid her lace bra and released her breasts.

"M..Mr. S-Summers!" She yelped, feelings his warm tongue come down onto her nipples. "We really-shh-shouldn't be doing this!" she moaned as he pressed further on. His hand traveled to her panties and she felt his hard hands pull them tight, pulling them between her crevice. She let out a moan as her clitoris was teased with her own panties. He gazed at her, "And you want me to what? Stop?" He chuckled at his own humor and pulled her hips down to the edge of the mahogany table. He sank to his knees and slowly pulled off her tight pencil skirt. Her knees wobbled and he led his kisses down her inner thighs.

"Th-this isn't appropriate!" She whispered loudly. "Its-It's not professional!" She groaned out, making a small attempt to escape his clutch. He fiercely grasped her legs and lifted them into the air, holding her ankles straight in one hand. Stella looked at him wildly and bit her lip as his smoldering stare startled her. "You're not going anywhere." He said firmly, his stare choked her breath from her lungs.

He dove his face into her thighs and she shrieked with pleasure. Now wasn't the time to tell him the truth of her virginity. Her biggest secret. The secret something she had been saving. Other than being felt up by the occasional boy in high school, Stella had never passed 2nd base. She had never truly felt a man, and tonight, she wasn't afraid anymore.

His tongue worked slowly, up and down. "What a pretty pussy you have, Ms. Stella." Stella blushed, this was too much. She felt her face get red with embarrassment, the pleasure was like nothing she had ever experienced. "Don't say those things" She gasped through rough breaths. He looked at her with his soft eyes, "It's so true though, so beautiful." He whispered as he slid a finger into her tightness. Her back arched and she sucked in her gut. He flashed a glance to her. He had never felt a woman that tight.

He released his grasp on her legs and they dropped heavily to the floor. "Stand up. I want to look at you." He whispered on her neck. Stella, completely nude, did what she was told. She blushed as his eyes scanned her body. "You're perfection." He said with a hint of anger almost. He quickly undid his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As his hands fumbled with the few last buttons, Stella saw his perfectly sculpted body.

He started walking forward but Stella held her hand out. "My turn." She whispered. She dropped to her knees, just barely tall enough for her mouth to be even with his bulging pants. Stella didn't know what to do, or how to do it. She pulled his pants to his ankles and stared at his black boxer briefs. She slowly rubbed his thighs and slid her hand up his briefs, grabbing his rock hard cock. With her other hand, she pulled down his briefs to reveal his shaft.

Stella's eyes widened. It had to be eight inches, if not longer. And it was as thick, dear God it was thick. Stella slowly moved her hand up and down his long cock. He clenched his jaw and placed his hand on the back of her head, guiding her mouth to the tip. She opened her mouth and engulfed his thickness. She rolled her tongue around it, earning groans of pleasure from her boss.

Due to her lack of gag reflexes, this was unlike anything Brandon had ever experienced. Her natural talent was insane. He stroked the back of her hair and she went further and further. Stella stared up at Brandon, he was even hot when he was vulnerable..

He pulled her off and yanked her to his mouth. He kissed her softly, for the first time really. He caressed her face as he laid her back onto his desk. Stella was almost trembling. She didn't know what to do. She imagined this moment with him so many times before in her head, usually in the shower on lonely Saturday nights.

He started once more into her golden eyes as he hovered over her. She felt his cock pressing on her thigh. She heard losing it would hurt, but that didn't account for the fact that he was enormous.

He lent forward and kissed her lips for a long moment as he guided himself into her. She wanted to scream, the pain felt like an unbelievable cramp and it just kept getting worse. He breathed harshly, once he realized he was all the way in. His face looked slightly pained, "What wrong?" She said, through her pain.

"You're...really...tight." He granted as he left himself inside of her. He slowly began to move and let out grunts of pleasure. "Stella." He groaned as he began to sway his hips faster.

Her pain slowly deteriorated and was then quickly replaced with pleasure. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Brandon glanced down and jumped. "Stella!" He pulled away. "You're...bleeding." He said, slightly in shock. "Wait...you're...a..?" He couldn't finish his own sentence.

"Its okay," She smiled up at him. She pulled him back down to kiss her and he pulled from it. "Are you sure...?" He looked honestly concerned, only making him that much more desirable. "Yes." She whispered. She had been waiting for this moment for years, and who was better to lose it to than her dream hunk? He slid his hands underneath her back and lifted her to the wall. Her leg wrapped around his tight back and her clung to his hot body. "B...Brandon!" She moaned into his ear. He gasped as he pumped in and out of her, "Oh my God." He whispered into her ear.

Stella felt strange. She felt as if she was going to peak. Brandon firmed his clench on Stella and felt his walls come down fast. He pulled out quickly and she dropped to her knees and engulfed him into her mouth. She looked up at him while he came and he had a pleasured smile on his face. She pulled away and wiped her mouth. She stood up and walked, well, strutted, into his bathroom, leaving him in his office.

She quickly ran the water and washed her mouth out. She looked at herself in the mirror; makeup was smudged. She fixed herself quickly and stared.

_You just had sex with your boss. This is so bad. _She mouthed to herself. Then she paused. _You're a freaking badass. _She smiled and gave herself a thumbs up and opened the bathroom door. Brandon was already redressed with her clothes folded next to him. He looked as if he didn't miss a beat. Hair untossled and clothes unwrinkled. She couldn't help but feel jealous. She strode slowly to him and smiled. "Thanks," She unfolded her clothes and slipped her panties back on.

She slid her arms through her bra and reached to hook them but she fumbled for a few seconds until she felt his warm hand touch her back, connecting her bra hooks. Stella smirked, "Thanks.." She smiled slightly.

It was uncomfortable. Him just watching her. She refused to be the vulnerable one. She quickly yanked on her blouse and fixated her skirt and, once again, he helped with her zipper. She shoved her feet into her heels and shot her glance up to him. He chuckled and grabbed her waist. "Now be honest Stella. Was doing it the hard way really all that hard?" She pushed away and smirked

His cockiness wasn't helping her comforbility. He looked puzzled and reached for her arm. She looked back at him and felt him pull her into his grip. "You alright?" He stared into her amber eyes and smiled genuinely. It was reassuring but not plausible. "Good night Mr. Summers." She smiled and walked to the tall double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella woke up in her bed to an obnoxious alarm. She rolled over and realized that she was, in fact, waking up to a 30 minutes snoozed ringer. Shit.

She jumped out of bed and ran into her closet. She pulled on a pair of dress pants that she oathed to not remove today, well, have someone else remove them for her. She buttoned on a shirt and grabbed a pair of shoes. Stella bolted into the bathroom and paused when she got to the mirror. She quickly made herself presentable and began to leave when she froze. _What am I thinking? I had sex with my BOSS. And I'm going to work looking like a schlump?_

She immediately walked back into her closet and selected her favorite outfit: a pastel orange strapless dress that hit mid-thigh, an ivory blazer and wedge ivory pumps. She straightened her hair and fixed her makeup; she dashed out the door after seen the clock show her that she was already 20 minutes late for work. She sped to work and hauled ass to her office. When she met her office's doors, she composed herself and walked in as if nothing was faltered.

Some people glanced, some didn't even care. Mr. Summer's was waiting for her at her desk and she felt her heart flutter. He didn't look upset, but he didn't look happy. She strode to him with the façade that she was poise and composed, when inside, her heart was thudding. "Stella." He almost greeted her in a polite manner. "What can I ...do you... for Mr. Summers?" She smiled at her own joke.

He stared blankly at her, "umm?" He made me look dumb. _If that's how he wanted to play, like nothing happened, then so be it. _Stella shot him a harsh look and he understood she knew. "Type out the Thompson report and bring it to my office in 20 minutes. You were late, I was going to give you an hour." He rolled his eyes and walked away._ Who the hell was he? Oh yeah...my boss... _Stella quickly opened up a document and scrolled through it. Little did he know she wanted this account more than ever, so she already had it complete.

She quickly hustled to his office and opened the doors. He was standing with Angela, the secretary. She was wearing next to nothing and had diamonds in her eyes. "Mr. Summers, you're so funny." She chuckled. Stella laughed to herself. This was all a ploy to get her to see him with Angela. Brandon turned his head. "Oh hello, Stella? Am I correct?" He smiled as he sipped coffee out of a cherry red mug. Stella felt her spine tingle and her face started burning.

"Yeah, and you are?" She smirked at him. She strutted up to his desk, where the previous night she laid naked on. She laid the report on his desk and turned to walk out. "Stella." He said abruptly. She kept walking but responded, "Yes?" with her back turned. He didn't respond and she found herself at the double doors in which she exited the night before.

* * *

Stella found herself working fast; she was submersing herself in work to forget what happened the night before and the most recent encounter.

"Stella?" Her awkward assistant asked. "Yes...?" Stella answered, trying to keep pegging at her most recent assignment.

"What's wrong with you...? You seem.. tense?" Ashley asked curiously. Stella looked up from her computer and turned to her. "Just...tired." She smiled limply at Ashley. Ashley turned around and started giggling, "I think Angela looks like a tramp today." She snickered. Stella fought back a cackle, "Right?!" She caught herself answering all too eagerly. Stella heard a binging noise erupt from her computer's messaging system.

**My office. Now.**

Stella read the message in her head and her brow furrowed. He had never spoken to her before last night and now he thinks that she's his call girl. Stella pondered the thought of not going, but in all fairness, he was still her boss. Stella stood quietly, trying not to stir Ashely's curiosity.

Stella opened his legendary doors and walked in slowly. Angela was gone and Brandon sat at his desk looking at his large computer screen. He glanced up casually, "Good. You're here." He said dryly. She scowled and strode his desk using her last drip of confidence to strut to his desk. "You asked for me?" She said as professionally as she was capable.

"Yes, please sit." He pointed to a leather sofa tucked by the corner of his office.

"I'd rather stand. Sir." She said smuggly. _Was he just going to pretend that nothing happened? _

"Oh you would?" He stared at her as he slowly approached her. He grabbed her upper arm with his strong hand and put his mouth to her ear. Her skin was riddled with goose bumps as she pulled away. He chuckled to himself, "Reserved, are we?" He laughed and pulled his arm back. He folded his arms and leaned back onto his desk. "I'd like you to take the Thompson account." he muttered.

Her heart stopped. No way. Was she dreaming? Felix Thompson was a highly renounced radiologist in need of a new accountant, and now that she was assigned, her starting salary would be triple of what she was making. Stella smiled coyly. "Thank you." She stuck out her hand to shake his; he reached and pulled her against his body. Today, his eyes looked like pools of chocolate, reflecting his sky blue long sleeve.

He placed his hand around her back and pulled her in for a kiss. Stella was on such an adrenaline high, she didn't reject. She kissed him softly while he reciprocated passionately. She withdrew from the kiss and cleared her throat, "Thank you." She repeated. She turned on her heel and strolled to the door. _  
_

"Don't let me down." He uttered.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting home at a reasonable hour, Stella peeled off her clothes and slipped into her running attire. She stretched slowly for it was freezing outside and she has no motivation to leave her house for the bitter cold. As soon as she stepped outside, the frost bit her legs. She immediatly starting pedaling her legs down the road.

After twenty minutes of running, Stella slowed to a walk. She knew she had to pick her pace back up to avoid turning into a popsicle. She jogged down the road into the rich community called Riverwalk to take the scenic route. Stella always admired the tallest tan house tucked in the corner. She decided to trot down and back to the home and then find her way back to her house.

After 15 minutes of ambling, Stella realized she was lost. The sun was going down and she knew she had spared time to get home. She began to walk home and thought to herself about her recreational affairs. _He's not too romantic. But he's sexy. He's rude. But he's sexy. He's controlling. But...he's sexy. but that shouldn't be the only thing. That should be among the short list, the things she could do without. But God could she just stare at him for days. _

She realized that she had taken a wrong turn. She looked up to the tan house that she always loved. The landscaping was beautiful and it was so stunning. She saw that there was no car in the driveway so she walked casually up to the front door. All the lights were off. She peered in and saw the beautiful furniture and exquisite tiling the loomed through the house.

She caught herself creeping and quickly dashed back to the side walk. The sun was almost completely out of the sky. She quickly picked up into a sprint, not wanting to be alone without mace or whistle. Her crossfit trained body hauled her to the end of the block. Before she turned, she saw a dark silver Ford Raptor creep up quickly behind her. She bolted with speed down the road but the truck followed diligently. The driver honked and rolled his window down. "Stella." A man called. She didn't care if someone knew her name or not.

"Stella." The man barked. She skidded to a stop when she felt a tingle down her spine. "Mr. Summers." She blushed as she turned to face him. His smiling was stunning as always and he pulled his truck closer to her. He was driving in a fully loaded 2012 model, easily an $80,000 truck. "It's dark." He stated. She smiled coyly, "I had no idea." She laughed to herself. "And freezing. Get in, I'll drive you home." He reached across the cabin of his truck and pushed the door open.

Stella hesitated. But eventually, she couldn't stand the cold any longer. She sauntered over to his truck and slid in. His seat warmers were on and the defrosted her legs. "I just need to swing by at my house super quickly. You can come in for coffee." He smiled and turned off his truck. She looked up and saw the beautiful tan house that she lurked for years.

"Oh my God.." She whispered to herself. "What?" He asked quizzically. "Ummmm...your house. Is beautiful!" She smiled innocently. He flashed his million dollar grin, "Thank you," He said chipperly. He hopped out and slammed his door and waited for her to get out. He opens his door and let her enter first. His house was warm and smelled of vanilla. It was so beautiful inside, perfectly furnished and tiling was exquisite.

She followed him to his kitchen and he immediately started making her a cup of hot chocolate. "How long have you lived here?" She asked, making small talk. He smiled and turned to her, "about 4 years now," He seemed almost proud of what he accomplished he committed at such a young age. And why wouldn't he? Stella sneezed. She was frozen and already felt a cold coming on. He put a thick layer of marsh mellows on top of her hot chocolate and passed it to her across his granite counter tops. She looked up at his eyes and they were warm and moist. She began to sip her drink and she giggled, "how'd you know I liked marshmellows on top?" she flattered herself. He laughed out loud and walked over to her. "Who doesn't?" She blushed.

"Stel. You're freezing. Go take a shower." He told her, touching her thighs. She looked up quickly. "No...it's okay!" She said nervously. "I'm your boss." He taunted her. He reached out his hand and guided her up his spiral stair case. She was holding his hands. They were rough and warm, manly. She felt her feet feel a rush of fur and she looked down to where she was standing on a super lux carpet.

"If this is real fur, I'm gonna hurl." She lifted one foot up. He chuckled, "No worries." She stepped into his room and inhaled peppermint. His furnishing was so masculine yet so relaxed. He walked her into his bathroom and she felt her jaw drop. The shower was all glass and consisted of the entire left wall. The bathtub was deep and beautifully crafted. He waltzed over to her and handed her a robe.

"Towels are in the linens closet." He whispered into her ear and rubbed a hand over her shoulder. He slowly strode out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella felt the need to turn around and ask him to stay and join her but the opportunity didn't knock.

She stripped down out of her sweaty clothes and stepped into the piping hot shower. He didn't have shampoo or conditioner for women but she didn't mind. She pressed his loofa between her breast and inhaled the smell of it. It smelt like him. She slowly soaped herself up and enjoyed the presence of his smell filling the enormous shower.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She knew he was there in the bathroom so she sucked in her gut and hummed an innocent tune. She saw him right through the glass; she watched as he slowly took off his clothes and kept his tight black boxer briefs on. He looked like a Calvin Klein model and she suddenly felt hotter.

Finally, after moments of anticipation, he peeled on his underwear and walked over to the shower. He opened the door and stepped in without any hesitation. Within seconds, he had her pressed to the wall. He ran his hands around her back and his mouth came down hard on hers. She moaned into his mouth, welcoming his tongue in. The hot water poured over the two of them, making Stella heat up fast.

He was already hard and held her tightly in the corner. Stella pushed him away and slunk to her knees. She grabbed a hold of his member and stared up at him. His face was harsh from the amount of pleasure he was enduring. Stella licked up his hard thighs and kissed his inner legs. She teased him with her tongue and he quivered under the feeling of his knees buckling. She licked him up and down and he gasped at the feel of her cold tongue in the warm shower. He stroked her wet hair and pushed himself deep into her mouth. She looked up into his eyes and they were piercing green, unusual from his natural brown.

She pulled away and started to kiss his length. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He placed both hands under her butt and pushed her up the wall. She was suddenly grateful for her copious yoga classes as he spread her legs wide. He dug his face in between her legs and she shrieked in emence pleasure. He looked up at her with hot eyes as his hair matted over his face. He refused to put her down as she squirmed; he wasn't going to give her up that easily.

Finally, Stella dropped one leg and slid down and he held up he other. He moved closer to her and took himself in his hand. She wrapped her arms around and neck and prepared herself for him. She felt a slow but strong push jut into her. She moaned and he lifted up her other leg. She was pinned to the hot tile wall as he pumped in and out of her. She couldn't believe it; she was letting this happen again.

She groaned and he grunted his way deeper and deeper. "G-God Dammit!" She yelled and she felt her body fill with hot pleasure. He pressed his mouth hard onto hers and kissed her passionately. His thrusting was minutes long and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and grabbed himself and Stella sunk to her knees, taking his load into her mouth for a second time in the past two days. She looked up at him and he was quivering with his eyes sealed shut. Once he finished, he pulled her up to her feet and held her close to his rock hard chest. He chuckled and she heard it through his chest.

Stella gazed up at Brandon and he bend his neck to kiss her lips. Sincerely. No sex-driven tongue, just passion without the lust. He left the shower slowly and left her two soft white towels. She dried off and slipped into a robe that he left for her. She dried her hair and walked into his bedroom.

He was laying in his boxers on his bed. She felt awkward. This was her intimidating boss in the raw. She had barely had more than a casual conversation with him when she realized that she had a full scale fuck buddy; he sat up and grinned. _Why couldn't he at least have rolls? Perfect abs._

Brandon placed his hand on his bed. She felt her jaw almost hang from her head. Her? In HIS bed? She patted her robe and shrugged.

"The robe is a little wet..." She grimaced. "I don't want to lay on your bed."

He chuckled, "then take it off?" He smiled. Stella turned red. She shook her head and asked quietly, "may I have a shirt?" She asked politely. He couldn't help but laugh, "Don't wanna be naked for too long? huh, gorgeous." She felt her stomach flip. She knew he thought she was sexy, but actually pretty?

Stella slipped on a big blue t-shirt that she found in his drawer. "Come lay with me." He called after her.

Stella froze. Were they going to...dare she say it...cuddle? She slowly strutted over to his bed and laid dainty next to him. She saw his projection clock gleam 9:45pm. _SHIT_

_"_I..I gotta get home!" She said stunning at her actions. "Says who?" He yawned and reached for her. "I have work tomorrow morning!" She blushed and scrambled out of bed. He laughed loudly, "I hope your boss won't be too mad at you..." He continued laughing and pulled his sheet back. "Now come back here."


	5. Chapter 5

_First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I can't explain how gratifying it is to get comments on my writing. I was so discouraged on day one of publishing this because my very first comment was extremely critical, asking me to reevaluate my writing skills. & my biggest apologies for keeping you waiting. It's exam week and I'm going to Scotland to meet my great-grandmother. STRESSSSED. But again, thank you so so much. ~warm regards, Sarah_

Stella rolled into bed with Brandon and sunk perfectly into the crook of his arms. He was warm and smelt of his musty cologne.

Brandon spoke the majority of the night, and she didn't mind one bit. He talked about his childhood, his old dog Rexx, his summer job of mowing laws so he'd have enough money to buy baseball cards. And he was the typical jock growing up. Played football, got recruited by over one hundred colleges, but decided to focus in school. Smart move on his part. He tore his ACL on the last game, the last play after throwing the winning touchdown. He was probably over exaggerating, but she didn't mind.

Stella explained her eventful childhood. After her parents divorce, she submerged herself into sports. Head cheerleader, dance team captain, soccer team senior captain, she did it all. She, alike Brandon, decided to avoid the dangers of high school ball, and decided to major in business. She worked harder than ever, graduating top of her class in aquarian sciences. After landing her job at Brandon's company, she went on to adopt two lab puppies who are now 3 years old. She caught herself talking about her dogs and she paused.

They were actually getting to know each other and from what they already heard, they were actually really starting to like each other. Stella caught herself dozing off and he looked down at her. He bent forward and kissed her cheeck. "Night...princess." He mumbled and tossed his head back to sleep. Her eyes shot open..._No way_..

Stella couldn't sleep after that. He called her princess. She stared up at him, already passed out. After realizing that she could address this tomorrow, she fell asleep.

***  
Stella woke up smoothly; her eyes fluttered open and there he was right next to her. At this point she was sure it wasn't a dream. All she could do was stare; he was sleeping on his stomach and this arms were tucked under his pillow, flexing his entire back. His mouth was closed firmly; Stella felt a surge of self-anxiety. She was the occasional drooler and she was praying that he didn't see it. Stella watched him stir and watched as he slowly began to wake up.

Stella fell back onto the bed quickly and shut her eyes. She fixed her hair and kept a peaceful, angelic face on. She posed quietly, attempting to be a beautiful girl while she slept. He woke up and grunted awake.

He stared at her and sighed, "God, you're beautiful." He whispered and laid his head back down. Brandon reached forward and pulled her into his arms. He snuggled into her hair and Stella felt his warm chest press into her face. Stella finally ditched the sleeping beauty façade and pretended to awake. With a girly, feminine yawn, Stella opened her eyes and saw that his were already shut from going back to sleep.

She rolled over and stood up out of his bed. He peaked his eyes open again and reached out his arm, rubbing her thigh. "Where do you think you're going?" He teased. She smirked, "You may be the boss, but I still don't like to be late." She uttered quietly.

He frowned, "Well I have an interview at 10, want me to take you then?" He suggested. She shook her head feverishly. "No, I gotta get home. Thank you though." She smiled weakly and leaned over the bed to kiss his lips. She gave him a soft smooch but he wanted more. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a deep, lust driven kiss. She pulled away and smiled. "See you at work." she slipped back into her running clothes and doubled down the stairs.

_How unprofessional are you, young lady? _She scolded herself. Suddenly, Brandon came barreling down the stairs in just his boxers, "Let me at least make you breakfast!" He begged and flashed a handsome smile. Stella couldn't resist. "okay..." She agreed and turned to go the kitchen.

Stella waited while Brandon fiddled in the kitchen for 10 to 15 minutes. She felt her stomach growl and she began to cough so he wouldn't here. He placed her breakfast sandwich on her plate and grinned at her eagerly. "Twenty minutes for a sandwich?" She poked at him and laughed. "Just try it." He smiled.

She bit into her breakfast and paused. "What is this...it's amazing." She managed out after swallowing. "A twenty minute sandwich." He laughed and began to clean up. She examined her cream cheese, blueberry and banana sandwich that was press-toasted. She smiled meekly to herself. _A man that can cook. God Damn._

Stella tried to get up to wash her dish but Brandon snatched it from her. "You're my guest." he smiled. "You're really too sweet." She grinned happily. She walked around the marble island and hugged him from behind. "I gotta get going. But thank you for everything." She got up onto her tip toes and kissed his neck. _Man was he tall.._

Stella walked quickly to the door and turned to find Brandon right behind her. "let me driv-" "No, I'm gonna jog." She butted in. She didn't want to feel like she was using him. "Are you 100% sure?" He asked quizzically. "yep." She nodded and began on her way.

Stella got all the way home when she realized that it was already 9:45. She quickly showered, shampooing and conditioning her hair, and dressed in a white dress with a coral cardigan, donned with a gold thin belt. She French braided her hair and traced on eye liner in her car.

As she began to work that morning, she couldn't focus.

_Okay, Thompson case. Thompson case. Brandon gave this case to me. Brandon also gave me a great back rub last night. And a delicious sandwich. _

_Thompson case. Can't let Mr. Summer's down. God he likes it when I call him Mr. Summers._

Stella paused. "God what's wrong with me." She muttered quickly under her breath. "Excuse me?" A voice came.

Stella looked up from her desk and her eyes widened. A woman with an inky black rope for hair stared at Stella with piercing blue eyes. She was pale, tall, about 5'9, and thin as a rail. She was absolutely gorgeous. "Uhhh...may I help you miss?" Stella asked. She didn't know if she was older, but didn't want to risk it.

"I'm here for a secretary position for a Mr..." The woman scanned her papers, "Summers?" She finished. Stella froze. A beautiful woman as his secretary. Weeeeee.

"Yes, on the top floor. You'll see double mahogany doors." Stella almost bit her tongue.

"Thanks." She woman said plainly as she waltzed to the elevator. Stella immediately IM-ed her boss. "Your interview is here..." She pegged to him.

She saw that he was typing..."thanks!" He responded. "When do you want that report check? I crunched the numbers and I won't have time to process them if he needs them by this weekend?" She desperately tried to keep him enthused. "I will let you know, it'll work out. gimme 20, doing this interview" He typed back quickly.

Stella thought to herself. _Twenty minutes was all it took to for you to get my panties off..._

Stella teetered at her desk for half an hour. "Alright...it has to be done by now!" She told herself quietly. She quickly stacked her report and rode the elevator up to his floor. She fixed herself and pulled the doors open. Her stomach wadded up into a knot.

This woman, who ever hell she was, was sitting on the top of his desk with her legs draped over the side. Brandon was smiling her with big eyes with his hand on her knee with the other on his desk. She had her hands on his shoulder and she was whispering something apparently funny into his ear. He chuckled lightly and looked up. His face went pale white. He knew he was in the wrong. "Stel.." He started.

Stella paused before saying anything. "I...I got the report done." She said through a clogged throat.

Stella laid the papers on a chair by the door. She turned on her heal to the doors and promised herself that she'd never walk in or out of these doors again.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella fought back tears, _I believed him! He called me princess! He made me a sandwich!_

Stella heard quick footsteps behind her. "Stel, wait." Brandon came hustling after her. Stella didn't budge. She marched right out the door after snatching her purse from her desk.

"Good bye Brandon." She turned her face to see him with his face as pale as snow.

* * *

Stella sat down in her bed and her dogs came rushing in to comfort her wails. "ROOONNNNNYYY I BELIEVED HIIIMMMM." Stella cried her ugly cry, burying her face into her chocolate lab's coat. "YOUUU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES I *SNIIFFFF* NEEEEED." She continued and grabbed Samson, her huge black dog. She snuggled into them and just marinated in her self pity. Stella felt cheated.

This guy took her virginity! Snatched it up! Stella's self sadness mustered up to anger. "I don't fucking need him." She mumbled to herself.

Stella jumped out of her bed and wandered to her office. She opened up the phone book and called Bradley&Bradley: the only financing company that caters to a higher standard of cliental than Brandon's.

"Hello can I please be transferred to Mr. Bradley?" Stella said in the most mature voice she could muster up.

* * *

Stella swaddled up to the front desk of the tallest tower in town. "Hello, My name is Stella. I'm here for an interview with Mr. Bradley?"

The secretary looked up at Stella and smiled, "Alright sweetie, I will buzz you in." She smiled, with the fine lines in her withered skin. Stella walked up to the elevator and rode up to the 18th floor. Stella fixed her suit and whispered a prayer to herself. The elevator doors opened and she slowly looked up.

Mr. Bradley was two years older than Brandon: 27. He was a lawyer and known as the best attorney in the state. He had light blonde hair, gray blue eyes and porcelain skin. Stella felt a lump in her throat. He was gorgeous. He must've worked out at the same gym as Brandon. Buff with muscles puffing out his shirt. Stella smiled a toothy grin and Mr. Bradley flashed a million dollar smile. "You must be Stella." He said calmly, he had a soothing voice.

Stella walked to him, strutting almost. She stuck out her hand and shook his firmly. She held a professional eye contact but pursed her lips. "Please sit." He waved his hand to a plump leather chair in front of his desk.

_After the interview_

Mr. Bradley walked her to the elevator. "Thank you so much for this opportunity." She shook his hand one last time. "Can't wait to see you start! Monday morning. Allison will show you your office then." He smiled and turned around. "I'm glad I could steal Brandon's secret weapon that he's constantly brag about. Welcome to Bradley&Bradley." He chuckled and walk back to his desk. Stella felt her stomach churn as the doors closed.

* * *

Stella walked back into her old office, strutting up to the secretary desk. There stood the skinny bitch that snatched up her man. "Tell Mr. Summers I'm coming up." She smiled at the whore that her ex lover felt up. She kept walking and didn't even hesitate. She rode the elevator up and the doors pulled open. Brandon was sitting with his head in his hands, hair pulled back. He looked stressed. He probably needed a back rub. _Shut up Stella._ He heard the elevator open and he glanced up. When it registered who was standing before him, his head snapped up. "Stella, hey." he jumped out of his seat and walked to her quickly.

"I have something for you." She smiled at him politely. He smiled eagerly, "Yeah, anything." He nodded happily, hoping that it was something promising.

She handed him two sheets of paper and smiled widely. "My resignation." She nodded and added, "Thank you for a great 2 years." She laughed and turned on her heel.

"Stel! Please, come on." He jumped up and walked back to her quickly. She strutted into the elevator and watched his sad eyes. "And by the way. Mr. Bradley says hello. I'm his new accountant. On site." She grinned a toothy smile. His jaw dropped.

* * *

Stella sunk down in the elevator. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I don't want to do this." She whined to herself. She sat up quickly and wiped away her tears. She hustled back into the lobby but felt a cold thin hand grab her shoulder. "Hey bitch. Watch yourself." The skeevy rail barked at her. Stella pulled her arm back and her knuckles met the girl that was standing before her's cheek bones. She hit the floor HARD. The girl started crying and Stella waltzed out of the building without a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just got back from Scotland & I'm gonna crank out as much as I can in the next week.** So blessed to have great reviews! (:_

Stella woke up quietly. Her dogs were sleeping on her side. It had been 3 months since she even saw Brandon, let alone slept with anyone. She felt tired but knew that she was happy. Her new job kept her busy yet the pay ten folded. In the next year she could move out of her apartment and move into a real house. She was the youngest accountant at the firm, a young 19. Her birthday was tomorrow and she couldn't wait to be taken more seriously by leaving her teens behind.

Stella stood up and stretched; lucky for her, her boss didn't care what time she arrived.

Stella and Mr. Bradley (his real name was Christopher, but calling him Mr. Bradley was so much sexier). Stella came to accept that she was constantly fascinated with her bosses, but vowed to never go down that road again. Stella grabbed her calendar; it felt good to watch the year come to a close on a positive note. She was all too excited for the Bankers of New York Christmas/New Years party and with all luck, Mr. Bradley would ask her to be his date.

* * *

When Stella arrived at work, she immediately chugged her coffee. She saw a huge stack of papers in her file and prepared for a long day. Mr. Bradley walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Come to my office," he made her jump and she turned to him. He waited for her to put her papers down and walked to his office with her. Stella felt comfortable with him; he was confident and handsome, and never failed to crack her up.

She sat on the chair next to his desk and waited for him to sit down. He cleared his throat and stared at her, "I need to ask you something." He said firmly. Stella felt her stomach churn, _yes yes yes yes yes._ "Did you and Mr. Summer's have a relationship?" He asked quizzically. Stella froze. "Excuse me?" She said shocked.

Christopher sat at the edge of his table, "Can you answer me?" He persisted. "N-No!" She said shocked. "And excuse my rashness, but my personal life isn't up for other people to know." She added. "Why?" She chimed in again.

He stared at her harshly, "Because at merging meetings he always brings you up to me. He always wants to know how you're doing, odd to me because you quit." He shrugged. Stella felt hot. She didn't know how to react. "And also.." He added, leaning towards her. "I don't want to feel guilty when I do this." She found his lips moving on top of hers. She jumped a little but didn't mind it at all. His lips were soft, cool and sweet. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her deeper in. She knew it was wrong.

She pulled away slowly and smiled meekly at him. "I better go back to work." She stood up and walked quickly to the doors, leaving Mr. Bradley to himself.

* * *

Stella sat at her desk confused. "This is so not good." She mumbled to herself. Mr. Bradley was incredibly hot, smart, managed his money well, hilarious, and even a great kisser. But Stella knew that reliving being bent over backwards onto a desk shouldn't be in her future. She filed all of her work away and knew it was time to go home. She popped her head into Mr. Bradley's office and waved, "See you tomorrow Mr. Bradley." She smiled and made him look up from his computer. His room was dark and the only thing that let her see his face was his screen.

_God he's hot._

"Can you please come her for a second." He pushed her chair from his desk. Stella swallowed hard. "yeah.." She nodded and walked to his desk. "I'm...I'm sorry..." He forced out. "I shouldn't have come onto you like that. Because I can tell when you're lying." He added. She looked at him confused, "Lying?" She asked.

He stood up and placed himself inches from her body. "I know you and Brandon had a thing." He whispered in her ear. She looked down at her feet. "Yeah..." She nodded, knowing that lying would put her in a worse place. He kissed her check and moved his lips to his ear. "But just know that... I can make you forget all about him." He whispered. Stella let out a moan when his kisses hit her neck. "Christopher." She breathed hard.

_Is my 3 month drought about to end?_

He found her mouth again and traced his tongue onto her bottom lip. She was a sucker for an amazing kisser but felt as if her vulnerability was being tested. She felt his kiss linger to her neck again. "Well you're a little late." She breathed out. "I already forgot." She lied. She stood up and walked to the doors again, she wasn't going to be that girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Stella arrived home about 10:45pm. Late. But she knew that her dogs must've been dying to be let out. She opened the door and they bolted out. Stella shivered. She was in a short pencil skirt, black stilettos and a diaphanous coral top with a tank top underneath. She waited for them to come inside, turning into an icicle in the process.

She whistled for them and realized they were long gone. "Shit." She muttered. This was unlike them to even wonder off. She left her heels and began to run down her block. "Holy Shit. Holy Shit. Holy Shit." She gasped as she ran down the street in the freezing cold. She began to cry, after ten minutes of searching. She was stressed and just wanted to go back home. Behind her, she heard a truck approach. The only truck she dreaded the most.

"Stella," Brandon called from his truck. She ignored him and kept walking down the road. He drove ahead of her and stopped quickly, parking and running out with a jacket. "What the hell are you doing!?" He draped his heavy jacket over her shoulders. She hated him but was grateful for the heat. "My dog's got out." She mumbled and wiped her face. He looked down at her feet. They were blue and two of her toes were bleeding.

"Come on." He placed his hand on her back and pressed her to come to the truck. "Stop." She muttered and shrugged him off. "Stel." He started. "Can we talk?" He asked. Stella wanted to say no but didn't find it in her.

"Please." He begged. "yeah." She spat out. He opened his truck door and she shook her head. "No. Right here." She said strongly. "Stella...it's 13 degrees...be rationa-" "Don't tell me to be rational, you asshole." She snapped. She swung off his jacket and handed and it back to him. She walked forward and he grabbed her arm. "Please." He asked again. This time she stared at him. His deep brown eyes were sad, tired from exhaustion.

She turned on her heel and jumped into his truck. They drove in silence to his house. He jumped out after turning his truck off and ran to her side. He opened the door for her and swooped her off her feet. "I can walk." She stated. "You're feet are all cut up." He said, holding her close to his chest. He opened the door and she inhaled the familiar scent. He placed her on the couch and she looked up at him as he loosened his tie.

She was starting to remember all the reasons she fell for him: tall, muscular figure with abs that she just loved to touch, handsome, strong face with the cutest chocolate orbs for eyes, and perfect teeth, straight as a line and soft, plump lips. He was a specimen.

He quickly made her coffee and wrapped her in a blanket. She had to admit, he did spoil her.

"I...I just need you back in my life Stel." He started. She looked up at his sad face. She could tell he meant it but wasn't fazed. "I don't care if we weren't dating, I don't care if it was even, quote unquote, official. You cheated on my feelings." She lashed at him. He frowned, "I know. I was so wrong. Patty is an old girlfriend from eons ago. I don't even know why I did that. She just needed a job and I was a sucker." Stella couldn't help but smile, _Psh. Her name is Patty. _

"And by the way...sucker punching a girl in my office is quite illegal." He chuckled. "We had to call the medic, you broke her cheek bone." He added. "Patty can't sue though, she's behind on taxes, thus why she needed the job, and doesn't want to get caught up in a legal situation."

She laughed and curled up into a ball. "I'm really sorry Stella." He placed his hand on her knee, just like he did to her. She pulled away and felt her bottom lip tremble. _Don't cry Stella. NOT HERE DAMMIT._

Brandon pulled her forcefully onto his lap and hugged her tightly. "I promise I'll never hurt you again, or let anyone else hurt you for that matter." He whispered into her. "Brandon...I can't." She shook her head. Brandon shot a glance to the clock: 11:57. Stella just wanted to kiss him, feel his lips and go to bed. But she couldn't.

"I haven't been able to shake you from my head Stel." He whispered into her ear. Stella shivered and stood up. She took off the blanket and walked to the door. "I can't Brandon. Just not now." She opened his doors and left. She left her teens in a heart break but walked down the street as a confident 20.


	9. Chapter 9

Stella woke up to a phone call. Her dogs wandered into someone's backyard chasing a squirrel. She hustled to pick them up and then rushed to work. She wanted to be done early to get to the New Years party that night.

She sat down at her desk and immediately started filing out a report. She heard a knock on her cubicle and Christopher smiled down at her. He looked gorgeous today, blue fit him well. "I have another question." He smiled. She rolled her eyes, "Jeez, you're just so full of questions." She laughed. He stood her up and grabbed her hand. "Will you go the party with me tonight?" He asked her confidently. "As my beautiful date, birthday girl?" He smiled and she giggled like a school girl. "Sure," She smiled and sat back down.

He grinned wildly, "I'll pick you up at 7." He jumped up and turned around to go back to his desk. Stella found herself unsatisfied, tired and just wanting to go home. She was sure Christopher wouldn't mind.

* * *

Stella was waiting by her door at 6:30. She always accidently got ready too quickly. She was wearing a long red chiffon dress with a sweet heart neckline. She wore a matching red lipstick and her hair was in wavy curls. She felt like, for the first time in months, that she was beautiful. She wore silver high heels and had a silver bracelet on. She heard the doorbell ring and she jumped from the startle. She slowly walked to the door and opened it.

There stood Christopher in all his glory. He wore a black tuxedo with a white bow. His hair was sculpted into a fohawk and he smiled widely when he saw her. "You look absolutely beautiful." He smiled. He held out his hand and she grabbed his. She smiled, "Thank you. You look handsome." She leaned and air kissed his cheek. He looked at her, rejected. "Do you want a pair of red lips on your face?" She giggled. He chuckled when he realized what she meant.

She opened the door to his car and slid in. _Weird...Brandon would've opened the door for me. _

They talked busy talk in the car, mostly about him and his successes. They arrived at the gala slightly late but fashionably at that. They strutted into the party, hottest couple around. Stella sat with Christopher at a table of other millionaires. One man asked Christopher, "Who is this lovely lady?" He asked, gesturing to Stella. Stella jutted in front of Christopher's response, "I'm Stella, his accountant." She stuck her hand out and shook his. "Oh my! Beautiful and smart?" He asked. Stella blushed at the old man's kindness. "You're too sweet," She answered. Another man shook his finger at them. "I've seen you before, haven't I?" He asked.

Stella nodded, "Yes, I used to work at Brandon Summer's operation. Not as big of a role there, I'm afraid." She answered politely. "You're Stella!" He connected his thoughts! "Mr. Summer's used to talk about you all the time! Said you were a very promising talent." He added. Stella felt a hot flash hit her. "Oh, how nice of him." She said sipping her champagne. Stella turned her head to avoid eye contact with Christopher, immediately locking her gaze with Brandon Summers.

He was wearing a classy tuxedo and he was staring at her. She felt her stomach leap. "Dear God." She mumbled to herself; he looked amazing. He tapped a waiter on the shoulder and took two glasses of champagne from the tray. _He has a date that piece of shit._

Brandon turned and handed an older women the first glass. She linked his arm and they began to walk towards Stella's table. "Stella." He called. Stella swallowed hard. She turned in her chair and smiled politely. Stella felt sexy tonight, why ruin it with a grimace? The woman had Brandon's chocolate eyes and brown hair. "I'd like you to meet my lovely date." He pointed to the woman holding onto him. Stella raised her eye brow. "Oh?" She nodded. "Yes," He answered. "My lovely mother." He smiled widely. Stella felt a wave of relief. "Oh hello!" Stella jumped out of her seat and reached her hand out and the woman just stared.

"Brandon. You were right." She said looking Stella up and down with a harsh face. Stella froze with her hand still out. "She's absolutely beautiful." The woman grinned and reached her arms out to hug Stella. Stella knew this was her chance. _Give the best damn hug you've ever given, Stel. _"It's so very nice to finally meet you, Brandon has spoken so much about you." She kissed Stella's cheek.

"Hopefully all good things!" She tried laughing but couldn't muster up any less than an awkward chortle. Brandon's mom nodded, "VERY good things." She smiled at Stella widely. "And Happy Birthday! Brandon spent a whole month finding the perfect gift for you!" Mrs. Summer's added. Stella felt her face hue match her dress. "What?" She felt rude but was in slight shock.

Mrs. Summer's smiled, "I'll be right back." She placed her hand on Stella's bare shoulder and walked away. Brandon's beautiful eyes matched hers and she felt paralysis. He had walked away for a brief moment and came back with something behind his back. "Stella.." He started. She wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him she forgave him.

He held forward the gift he had, a red box with a glittery silver ribbon. "I'm not trying to buy your forgiveness." He gave as a disclaimer. Stella smiled, he was so sweet. She pulled the bow and opened the top of the box. Her jaw dropped. A gold watch with a pearl face with a diamond edge line. On the face of the watch it had her name in cursive gold. "I...I don't know...what to say.." She sputtered out. He smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it." He grinned, "Now you won't be late for work anymore." He joked.

Stella looked at him with strong eyes. "Thank you. So much." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Brandon gave her a big hug and put his mouth up to her ear. "You look flawless." He whispered, sending a wave of shivers down her spine. She fought back a smile but decided there was no reason to.

When they released, she heard her name. Christopher was staring at her waving for her to come back to him. She looked to Brandon and he smiled, "I understand. He's your boss after all." Stella giggled, "Can I have a dance later?" She asked, cheeks on fire from a permanent smile implanted onto her face. "Of course." He said sensually, giving her chills. She walked away with the box in her hands. "Yes sir?" She asked politely. He just stared at the box in her hands, "That was nice of him." He said with a half grin.

Stella felt a sense of not caring. It was her birthday, New Years Eve. She nodded, "It really was," She added. They turned while hearing the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, please join together on the dance floor for the last hour of 2012!" The music coordinator cheered.

Stella felt a cold hand grab hers. She knew it wasn't Brandon's, but she had an obligation. She danced to the jazz band with Christopher and tried to avoid eye contact. After a few songs, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I know you want to be dancing with him, but he looks a little occupied." He said. Stella looked up at him, "No no no, it's okay." She nodded to him. _Occupied?_ She turned and saw Brandon dancing with his mom. Stella knew that a toothy grin erupted onto her face at the sight of Brandon being a mama's boy. Stella caught his gaze and he smiled back. She had forgiven him, but how was she going to get rid of Mr. Bradley?

* * *

Stella glanced at Christopher's watch. 11:50. He started dancing sideways. Stella was confused but figured he was a tacky dancer. He lifted up her arm to spin her and let go while it was in the air, replacing the grip with Brandon's warm hands. She immediately looked back at Christopher who was dancing with Brandon's mom. He smiled at her and nodded goodbye.

Brandon held her closely and she inhaled his typical minty vanilla scent. They slowed to an almost still pace, swinging their hips in perfect unison. Stella laid her head onto his chest; he was warm, like usual. Brandon ran his hands down her back, making her arch. He kissed her neckline and swept her hair behind her ear. All while they were on the dance floor she was feeling a stir in her panties. "Can this wait.." She whispered into his ear. He laughed, chuckled at her request. "Do you really want it to?" He whispered. The shiver his words sent down her spine were too much to handle.

**10! 9! 8! 7! **Stella heard loudly. She immediately found Brandon's lips and kissed him as passionately as she could. He kissed back, making the lip lock memorable.

**3! 2! 1! Happy New Year! **

Stella found herself lost in the kiss. He was the best ending to 2012, and the best beginning to 2013.


	10. Chapter 10

**RIP Shades of Blonde - Last Chapter!  
Okay, I'm going to be dead honest with all of you. I've never had any interest in anime or anything, always thought it was lame. But for some reason, I stumbled upon Itazura na Kiss when I got onto the weird side of Youtube...and Lord...  
I'm literally sitting in my bed with a summer sushi roll rolling down my face, collecting inside my shirt because I don't give two shits, and I'm literally bawling like a fucking baby. This is incredible. I'm like rolling around in my bed laughing like a giddy 13 year old. My dog is staring at me because I'm like "SHADOW I CAN'T HANDLE THIS, IT'S HORRIBLE. HE'S SO MEAN TO HER BUT HE LOOOOVES HER." Literally I'm dying over here. Just thought I should share that with you all...Check out my new story Dethroned if you have the time!  
**

Stella walked back to her table that Christopher sat at; he was staring at her. "Hey.." She muttered awkwardly.

He frowned, "So I guess going for you was like shooting in the dark?" He said sadly. Stella grimaced, she didn't want to upset him, but honesty was the best policy.

"I'm sorry..." She started. "Save it." He snapped. Stella furrowed her brow. "Excuse me?"

She looked back at Brandon who heard him snap at Stella. He slowly began to walk over to her to monitor the situation. "That's just the kind of girl you are." Christopher started. "You go and act all innocent and look so beautiful all the fucking time." Stella jumped at his cuss.

"That's not professional, nor appropriate." Stella stared back at him, angry. She thought she had his blessing with her being with Brandon.

"Who cares? You're the CEO chaser." He barked at her. People all around the room stared at them. Stella blushed and Brandon nudged her out of the way. "Mr. Bradley, you need to walk away and cool off." Brandon suggested.

"Oh fuck off Brandon." Christopher barked. Stella reached for Brandon's hand, knowing what was going to come next.

Brandon laughed loudly, "Damn, you sure scared me." He laughed, embarrassing Christopher. Within seconds, Christopher was crossing the table, lunging at Brandon. Stella thought for the milliseconds between the clash. This wasn't about her, it was about their businesses. Managing Christopher's finances, Stella realized that he was slipping, far beneath Brandon.

Brandon simply tucked Christopher under his arm and threw him off. "Get away from us." Brandon barked. The whole room stared. The tension could be cut with a knife. Christopher looked up at Stella. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT," He jumped to his feet and lunged at Stella. Brandon's fist collided with Christopher's mouth with a huge smack. Christopher hit the floor hard, unconscious. Stella was shaking.

The police report was filed against Christopher. Charges against Brandon were dropped because of the fact that he was practicing defense of others.

Brandon held Stella's hand and begged her to calm down.

"Thank you..." She whispered to him.

* * *

Stella sat in the back of Brandon's truck, letting his mom have the front. "Brandon, that party was wonderful!" Mrs. Summer's raved. She turned to the back seat and smiled at Stella, "Did you have fun sweetheart?" Stella smiled, "Yes ma'am I did, I'm happy you did too!" Stella twinkled; Mrs. Summer's was such a sweet woman and Brandon was such a mama's boy. Stella was a firm believer in the fact that the way a man treats his mom is the way he'll treat you.

Brandon drove with one hand on the steering wheel and another holding his mom's hand. Brandon pulled up to a beautiful Victorian style home, Mr. and Mrs. Summer's house. A man with gray-brown hair was waiting at the curb with a jacket in his hands. Brandon parked and hopped out. He ran over to the other side and opened his mom's door. Mr. Summer's immediately wrapped her in the jacket he was holding and patted Brandon's back.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet someone." Brandon added before he walked away. He opened up the back door and Stella knew it was her cue to hop out. Mr. Summer's eyes widened, "You must be Stella!" He stuck his hand out.

Stella shook his hand and smiled widely, "Yes sir, hi, how are you?" Stella stuttered out.

"I'm great, I've heard a lot about you!" Mr. Summer's uttered.

Stella's ears perked up, "Oh, I guess everyone has!" She laughed, comfortably.

"Isn't she just lovely?" Mrs. Summer's giggled, making Stella blush.

"Well guys, I need to get Stella home." Brandon interrupted. After saying goodbye, Stella regained her place in the front seat. Stella waved and said her goodbye, making sure that she would be memorable. They rode in silence for a few moments before Brandon spoke, "They adore you."

Stella blushed again, "I'm happy, I really like them."

Brandon turned to her and bit his lip, "Do you really want to go home...?" He asked, lacing his question with a hidden agenda.

"I think your bed sounds so much better tonight..." She grinned eagerly, making Brandon's face light up. Brandon turned quickly into his neighborhood.

* * *

Stella immediately walked into Brandon's bedroom; he was walking at her heels, full speed into the bedroom. Stella pushed Brandon back onto his bed, putting him into the seated position. Stella reached her arm back and snapped the back of her dress, making it collapse onto the floor into a heap. Stella was wearing a black lace bra and matching underwear. Brandon's jaw dropped. "Holy shit..." He muttered under his breath. Stella knew that she had his attention.

She proceeded to tease him, making beads of sweat form to Brandon's face as he turned bright red. "Stella." He started. "You're beautiful." He whispered to her.

Stella smiled, approaching him slowly. She peeled off his shirt, revealing his rock hard abs. Oh how she missed them. He had the body of a 18 year old: youthful, strong, sexy.

He reach forward and grabbed her breast, groping them softly. He gazed upon her body, "You're perfect." He whispered to himself. Stella found herself pondering thoughts.

The first time he saw her naked he gazed and told her she was perfect. She smiled to herself, remembering.

He pulled her onto him and wrapped his arms around her back. She felt her spine tingled at the touch of his warm arms touching her cool body. He pushed his mouth onto her breast and left hickies on both. Stella was amazing at his passion. He was so involved and admiring her body, like she was a goddess. He pressed his hand up to her inner thigh and stroked her. She quivered in pleasure.

He rolled her over and laid next her. He slunk his hand to her panties and with one pull, they were off. He sank his kiss deep between her legs. "Brandon!" She begged. Her legs were kicking, the pleasure was stirring up memories. She remembered the first time, she felt his warm tongue press into her.

Moments of bliss turned into minutes of pleasure. "You taste amazing Stella." He mumbled underneath her. Stella flushed red, "Brandon, don't -ohhh my Goddd- say that!" She moaned, embarrassed. "But then I'd be lying." He stated firmly. He meant business and she loved it.

She reached for his package but he pushed her hand away. She looked down at him, confused. "This is my turn to please you, Stella." He said, kissing her thighs. _Oh sweet Jesus._ She couldn't handle him.

"Brandon." She begged, looking at him. He looked up from under her, red in the face from preforming. "I want you." She said shyly. He smiled eagerly and kissed her thigh before standing up. He unbuckled his pants and he was already spilling out. He lined himself up to her while hovering over. She looked up into his eyes and he pressed in, watching an eruption of pleasure bleed across his face.

Stella wrapped her legs around his back and helped him increase the thrusting. This was unlike anything she ever felt. Brandon's grunts echoed in her ear. She ran her finger nails down his back, digging with pleasure. "B-Brandon!" She yelped, feeling her orgasm approaching. "Me too Stel," He moaned into the air, not slowing his pace.

Within seconds, Brandon came hard into her. The domino effect lit up her orgasm, closing her walls.

Stella laid on her back, heaving from her play time. Brandon was huffing hard, exhausted. He rolled over to her side and she immediately found her spot that fit perfectly beside his body. She looked up at him as he began to drift asleep next to her. "Good night princess," He whispered right before he passed out. Stella could only stare.

She looked at his chest, in which her hair was plastered to. "What a lovely shade of blonde you're wearing Mr. Summers."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Special thanks to all of the story's followers and to all who kept in touch with my story and reviewing.**

**To any newcomers to this story, thank you for taking the time to read my work.**

**Thanks a billion 3 (:**


End file.
